


A Glacier of Emotions

by Blacier



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, It's time to finally live up to my username, Minor Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacier/pseuds/Blacier
Summary: Sometime during the War of Sandwing Succession, Queen Glacier comes to a startling realization as to how much the somewhat ditzy and vain Blaze means to her. Acting on her newfound feelings, Glacier attempts to spend more time with the dragon of her affections by disguising her visits under “matters of diplomacy.” What could come of these not-so chance encounters?





	1. Chapter 1

 

High in the skies above Icewing territory, Queen Glacier soared with all the grace of hunting falcon, her snow-white scales glinting in the pale sunlight. Beside her flew Iceberg, her most trusted advisor and longtime friend of several years. Iceberg’s silvery scales glittered with every beat of her wings, highlighting the shards of ice that were stuck to them. A small entourage of royal guards flew a good ways behind the two, allowing them to speak privately for the duration of the flight. Clearing her throat in preparation to speak, Glacier glanced over at Iceberg, who was also looking at her in turn, and said:

 

“This is a mistake.”

 

Iceberg’s smooth flying faltered for a moment as she recovered from the abrupt statement. “A mistake? Whatever in the world made you think like _that_ all of a sudden?”

 

Glacier sighed and shook her head. “I’m being foolish. Very foolish. Here I am, flying all the way across Icewing territory just to see someone when I should be in the throne room where I belong. Surely you see the issue in that?"

 

“Not really,” Iceberg replied. “I would think it’s perfectly natural to want to see your special someone. And besides, I haven’t seen you this eager in years! It’s always a delight to see my dear, sweet Glacier in-”

 

“I’m warning you, Iceberg,” Glacier growled. “Don’t you _dare_ say it.”

 

The other Icewing grinned mischievously, showing off her rows of sparkling fangs. “Oh, whatever do you mean, my dear Glacier? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Iceberg… I’m warning you…”

 

“Is it such a shame to want to see my friend in _looooove?”_

 

Glacier’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Were it not for the fact that I care for you, I’d have you executed for that.”

 

“Oh, hush,” Iceberg said as she waved a claw dismissively. “Both you and I know the _real_ reason for this excursion.”

 

“Oh?” Glacier asked. “And what would _that_ be, pray tell?”

 

“You want to spend some quality time with Blaze, of course.” Iceberg smiled at seeing Glacier flinch. “Don’t be embarrassed! Personally, I think it’s very sweet of you.”

 

Glacier groaned and buried her face in her talons. “Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, why don’t you?”

 

“Oh, believe me, I will,” said Iceberg. “But only _after_ you two get together.” She paused for a moment, humming thoughtfully. “Say… how long do you think it would take one of you to propose? I want to make sure I have enough time to make preparations for the wedding, you know.”

 

“Would you look at that?” Glacier replied. “Looks like we’re right above Blaze’s fortress. Sorry, Iceberg, but it looks like we’ll have to cut this conversation short.” Glacier hoped that Iceberg couldn’t see grin fighting its way onto her maw as they descended toward the snow-covered ground.

 

But then again... she didn’t really care.

 

<<·♥·>>

 

After the guards announced their arrival, Glacier and Iceberg made their way into the main room of the fortress. Fireplaces were placed in the many alcoves that lined the walls, making the inside of the structure much more temperate than the frigid outside air. Sandwing-made tapestries hung from many of the walls, and beautiful carpets made of fine crimson fabric lay on the floor, giving the room a slightly ornate feel, despite the barren state of the rest of the interior. A makeshift throne sat at the far end of the room along with two velvet cushions for guests. Seeing these, Glacier and Iceberg made their way to sit down as they waited for Blaze to appear.

 

Shortly after the two Icewings had sat down, they were met with the sound of well-manicured claws clicking on the hard stone floor. Before Glacier even had time to react, she was knocked right off her haunches by something incredibly heavy slamming into her. Dazed and confused, Glacier tried to get back up, but she stopped whenever the thing that had crashed into her squealed with delight.

 

“Oh, it’s _so_ good to see you!” Blaze said as she wrapped Glacier in a crushing hug. “Where have you been? You haven’t come to visit me in ages!”

 

Glacier struggled desperately to fight down the blush that was threatening to appear on her face. She tried (not really) to gently pry the Sandwing off her, but to no avail. Eventually, she resigned to wait until Blaze removed herself of her own volition.

 

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the contact while it lasted.

 

Blaze let go about a full minute later, stepping back to look up at the slightly taller dragon with a beaming smile. From what Glacier could see, Blaze hadn’t changed much since coming to stay at the fortress. Despite all of the ordeals she had gone through since the beginning of the war, she had managed to keep her voluptuous appearance, and her white-gold scales shone with a healthy luster. The Sandwing’s horns were in perfect condition, and on her pearly white talons she wore several rings inlaid with gemstones.

 

Realizing that she was staring, Glacier quickly looked away. She cleared her throat awkwardly and stared down at her talons, attempting to avoid meeting Blaze’s gaze. “So…” Glacier began. “How are you liking it here, Blaze?”

 

“Well, I _was_ just sitting around, bored out of my mind and wondering when you would come to visit me again since last week.” Blaze looked a bit crestfallen at that, but she quickly perked back up. “You’re here now, though! So, no worries!”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Iceberg said as she cut in. “ _Last week?”_ She turned to glare at Glacier, who had found a sudden interest in looking at the floor. “And just what is the meaning of this, _your highness?_ ”

 

“You see,” Blaze began, “I was just having a normal, totally ordinary day last week when Glacier came to visit for tea! Oh, and she also brought me a lovely scarf that she had made for me in case it got really cold. You should see it!” After saying this, she went silent for a moment, looking thoughtfully at her claws. “Though I thought it was sort of strange how she came in the middle of the night.”

 

Glacier felt like she might just melt into the floor. Anything would be better than seeing that insufferable, knowing smirk on Iceberg’s face.

 

“Oh, did she now?” Iceberg asked. “That’s quite bold of you, Glacier. I almost didn’t think you had it in you! Just don’t go eloping with Blaze without telling me, alright?”

 

A look of confusion flitted across Blaze’s face. “Huh? What does ‘eloping’ mean?”

 

 _Oh no. I can’t let this happen, not here,_ Glacier thought to herself. She moved quickly, placing her claws on Blaze’s backside, ignoring the sounds of indignation that followed, and started pushing her forward toward one of the fortress’s corridors. “Well, I, uh,” she stammered. “I need to talk to Blaze in private!” She winced at just how loud her voice sounded.

 

Glacier realized her mistake once she saw the growing smile on Iceberg’s face. “In _private_ , your highness?” the silver Icewing asked. “Well, don’t let me get in your way!” She turned around and headed for a corridor on the opposite side of the fortress. “Don’t forget to come get me before you leave, alright, Glacier?” After seeing her friend nod in agreement, Iceberg disappeared down the hall.

 

“That dragon, I swear…” Glacier grumbled. Seeing as Iceberg was now gone, she took her claws off Blaze, letting the other dragon her regain her footing.

 

“Well, that certainly was strange,” Blaze said. “Oh, I _do_ have something to show you in my room, though. Come on!”

 

Glacier was all too happy to let Blaze take her claws in her own and pull her down the hall to her personal chambers.

 

<<·♥·>>

 

Glacier didn’t quite know what she had been expecting when Blaze said she had something to show her, but this certainly was not it.

 

She also hoped that this wasn’t a dream. And if it was a dream, it was the best one that she’s had in a few years.

 

Glacier sat on one of the many velvet cushions that comprised Blaze’s sleeping area, waiting for the Sandwing to reappear. As soon as Blaze had managed to pull Glacier into her quarters, she had quickly disappeared behind a screen that stood near one of the walls of her room. The Sandwing had been going on about some of the new outfits that she had sent her guards out to retrieve for her. In her mind, Glacier distantly registered this as a breach of security, but otherwise ignored it as she waited to see what Blaze had in store for her.

 

After a while, Blaze called out to announce that she was done changing, and that Glacier should close her eyes so she wouldn’t spoil the surprise. Glacier did as she was told, and shortly after she was met with the sound of claws clicking on stone.

 

“Ok, you can look now!” Blaze called. Glacier eagerly opened her eyes, not knowing quite to expect from the Sandwing.

 

But whatever Glacier had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t that.

 

    From her time spent studying the cultural aspects of her newfound allies, Glacier could recognize that Blaze was dressed up in the traditional attire of a Sandwing dancer. Long swaths of bright crimson silks were wrapped elegantly around her neck, trailing all the way down her body until they eventually came to an end at her waist, where they were gathered together to form a loose-fitting sash that emphasized her curves. Her wings were decorated in a similar fashion, with the red fabric hanging gently from the appendages, accentuating every little movement they made. More pieces of the lightweight material were affixed to her forelegs and hind legs, and a thin veil concealed part of her face. Various articles of golden jewelry inlaid with brilliant rubies completed the ensemble, giving Blaze an appearance more akin to a goddess than any mortal dragon.

 

And all Glacier could do was sit there and stare.

 

“Do you like it?” Blaze asked. She spun around in a small circle, showing off the flowing nature of the fabric. “It’s typically only used for festivals, but I thought it was pretty, so I had my guards go and get it for me. It looks nice, right? And it’s _sooo_ comfortable!” She shook her hips as if to emphasize her statement.

 

As Glacier took in the sight that lay before her eyes, she came to realize just how charming she found the Sandwing that stood before her. Blaze was a natural beauty, possessing a magnificent coloration of scales and a figure that even Glacier found herself envying at times.

 

And aside from her looks, Glacier also adored Blaze’s personality. Beneath the prevalent facade of vanity and obliviousness, she saw the Sandwing’s optimistic and outgoing attitude. Not only that, but the way that Blaze’s eyes lit up when she was talking about something that she genuinely enjoyed never failed to bring a smile to Glacier’s face.

 

Glacier sighed, resting her head on one of her claws as she whispered, “Beautiful…”

 

“What was that?” Blaze asked. “It sounded like you said ‘beautiful’ or something.” Her eyes suddenly brightened and she clapped her claws together in delight. “Oh! Does that mean you like it?”

 

“Y-yes,” Glacier said after recovering from her slip-up. “It’s… beautiful.” She smiled, her features softening as she gazed upon Blaze’s features. “I love it.”

 

“Yes!” Blaze cheered. “Score one: Blaze! I just _knew_ you’d like it!”

 

Glacier laughed lovingly at Blaze’s antics. “Yes, it does look quite lovely on you. _Very_ striking, indeed.” She looked to one of the windows of the room and saw that the sun was beginning its descent toward the horizon.

 

“Well, it’s getting late, I’m afraid,” the Icewing remarked. “I… I must be going soon.” She was surprised to find just how hard it was to say those few words to the Sandwing standing in front of her.

 

“Oh, I see,” Blaze remarked. She looked disappointed for a moment, but immediately perked back up. “Alright! You’d better come and visit me real soon, okay?”

 

Glacier smiled as she reached out to grasp Blaze’s claws within her own, bringing them up to rest against her chest.

 

“It’s a promise.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

_ An interrogation. Without a doubt, this is definitely an interrogation. _

 

The thought went through Glacier’s head faster than she could try to repress it, and she was acutely aware of just how glad she was that Iceberg wasn’t a mind-reader. Yes, she loved her friend dearly, but when it came to meddling in her personal life, no other dragon was as bad as Iceberg. 

 

Ever since the two had come back from Blaze’s fortress last week, Glacier had been trying to avoid her current predicament. It had seemed like wherever she went, Iceberg was right behind her, waiting to ply her with a multitude of questions on what had happened after she left Glacier’s side that day at the fortress. Her luck finally ran out, to her dismay, when Iceberg managed to catch her off guard before she had a chance to make up an excuse to leave.

 

Said dragon continued her monotonous pacing across the throne room, with each step she took causing her claws to click harshly on the frozen floor. The sound echoed throughout the mostly empty chamber, as many of the other Icewings were out and about performing their duties for the tribe. Thus, there were no other dragons around to save Glacier from the onslaught of questions she was about to receive from her overly-inquisitive friend.

 

“So…” Iceberg began.

 

“...so?” Glacier replied.

 

In a flash, Iceberg was suddenly snout-to-snout with a very startled Glacier. The silver dragon was grinning from ear to ear in a way that made Glacier unsure if her friend was mentally sane or not.

 

“Well, how did it go?” Iceberg asked. “Oh, I just wish I could have been there! It must have been  _ sooo  _ romantic!”

 

Glacier scoffed. “It was nothing of the sort. I seem to remember very clearly that this was a purely diplomatic visit.”

 

“Ah, I see…” Iceberg sidled up to Glacier’s side, leaning over to whisper conspiratorially into the slightly larger dragon’s ear. “You two  _ kissed _ , didn’t you?” 

 

Glacier’s eyes shot open as she struggled to fight down the heat that was beginning to rise up to her face. “W-we did nothing of the sort!” Seeing the mischievous look in Iceberg’s eyes, Glacier huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from Iceberg to prevent her from seeing her rapidly darkening scales.

 

Iceberg placed a claw on one of Glacier’s shoulders. “Glacier, it’s  _ okay _ . I still remember how back when I was your age— ”

 

“You’re only two weeks older than me, though.”

 

Iceberg waved a claw about the air dismissively. “Details, details. All I’m trying to say is that you should be  _ proud  _ that you managed to get a kiss from an absolutely beautiful dragon such as Blaze.”

 

“For the last time, we didn’t kiss!” Glacier’s voice rose a bit, drawing a bit of attention from the guards that were posted in the room. “All I did was watch her dress up in some new outfits that she bought, honestly!”

 

“And  _ that’s  _ what I wanted to hear.” Iceberg strolled up casually to Glacier, who was finally realizing the depth of her error. “So… you had Blaze try on some pretty clothes for you, huh?”

 

_ Great claws…  _ Glacier thought to herself.  _ She played me like a blasted fiddle!  _ She paused for a moment, thinking. 

 

_ Well, if she could play the fiddle, that is.  _

 

Glacier was brought out of her short-lived trance by the sound of Iceberg snapping her claws together. The other Icewing looked bemused, as if she had been trying to get Glacier’s attention for few good moments. 

 

“What’s with the blank stare?” Iceberg asked. “Were you having a nice daydream about your princess girlfriend or something?”

 

“She is  _ not  _ my girlfriend,” Glacier replied. As soon as she said this, however, Glacier felt a note of disquiet enter her heart.  _ Although… I think I would like her to be. One of these days, I hope.  _

 

Iceberg appeared thoroughly unconvinced. “Riiiiight. She’s  _ totally  _ not your girlfriend.” Suddenly, a look of realization flitted across her features. “Wait, if you’re a queen, wouldn’t that make Blaze your consort?”

 

“Are we  _ really  _ discussing this right now?” Glacier asked as she fought the rising urge to drag a claw down her face. 

 

“Ah, sorry,” Iceberg sighed, “you’re totally right. What we  _ should  _ be talking about is how you apparently left the palace at night without telling me anything!” 

 

_ Oh dear. I was hoping that she would have forgotten about that by now.  _ “Uh, I was just— There was an important… thing that I needed to attend to.” Glacier lied.

 

“Outside of the palace,” Iceberg replied, her voice completely devoid of tone. “In the dead of the night.” 

 

Glacier nodded twice. “Yes.”

 

Iceberg didn’t seem convinced. “Lovely. Well, you keep that up, and while you’re here with me instead of actively avoiding me for a week, we can think of a plan to show Blaze that you’re definitely interested in her.” 

 

“W-what!?” Glacier felt like her voice nearly rose an entire octave. “W-when did we suddenly decide that I was interested in Blaze!?” 

 

“Ever since Blaze outright told me that you’ve been sneaking out of the palace at night to come visit her.”

 

Realizing that she had been caught red-clawed, Glacier let her head droop, her gaze resting at the foot of the throne. She let out a sigh that she hadn’t realized that she had been holding. 

 

“Alright, you win Iceberg. So what’s the plan?”

 

<<•♥•>>

 

“I don’t think I like this plan, Iceberg.”

 

“Nonsense,” Iceberg said with a wave of her claw. She stood just a few paces away from the throne where Glacier now sat, watching as two Icewings darted around their queen, brushes in claw. “Every dragon knows that the way to a girl’s heart is through her appreciation of fine art.” 

 

Glacier hurriedly snapped an eye shut as one of her attendants appeared at her side, wielding a brush covered in some type of… creamy substance. “Forgive me if I do not see the artistry in covering my face in paint.” 

 

Iceberg huffed. “It’s not  _ paint.  _ It’s makeup — eyeliner and eyeshadow, specifically.”

 

“Yes, that’s just lovely,” Glacier said, “but that still doesn’t explain why I’m  _ wearing  _ it. What does any of this have to do with art? Or Blaze, for that matter?”

 

“You’re lucky I love you as much as I do, because otherwise, you’d be absolutely hopeless on the field of romance,” Iceberg sighed. “In reality, makeup is nothing more than art designed to be applied on the body, and once Blaze sees just how gorgeous you look with a bit of liner and shadow, she won’t be able to resist you!” 

 

“Are you certain?” Glacier asked, uncertainty lacing her voice. “I don’t know. I just feel like they’re putting paint on my face.”

 

“That’s because they are, except it’s called eyeshadow,” Iceberg replied.

 

Glacier hummed quietly. “Now that I think about it, I’ve definitely seen some of the members of the Upper Circle with this… eyeshadow on their face before, though it doesn’t seem to be as prevalent in the Lower Circle.”

 

“The materials that we use to create eyeshadow come from special ores and minerals that are quite difficult to find out here in the Arctic,” Iceberg explained. “Most of what we have has to be imported from other locations, so only the higher ranked Icewings really have access to it.”

 

“I see,” Glacier said. “And you’re absolutely certain that Blaze will appreciate something like this?”

 

“I’m absolutely certain,” Iceberg said, a wry smile growing on her face, “beyond an  _ eyeshadow  _ of a doubt.” 

 

Glacier groaned and slapped a claw over her face, miraculously avoiding smearing any of the makeup that was already applied around her eyes. “That was terrible, Iceberg.”

 

Iceberg gave her a sly grin. “You know you love me for it.”

 

After about ten more minutes of work, the two attendants quietly departed just as quickly as they arrived, leaving Glacier and Iceberg alone in the throne room, save for the guards that were stationed there. Iceberg retrieved a mirror that she had placed near the throne earlier and held it up to Glacier’s face. What Glacier saw in the mirror was a dragon that looked exactly like her, but the other dragon’s face had been accentuated with a light blue eyeshadow and a slightly darker blue eyeliner. 

 

Glacier studied her reflection for a few moments longer before finally giving an approving nod. “Not bad… I actually quite like the colors that you’ve chosen,” she said to Iceberg.

 

“Oh, you can thank me later,” Iceberg replied. “Right now, it’s time for us to pay Blaze a quick little visit, don’t you think?”

 

Glacier nodded in affirmation. “Before we go, however, there is something I need to retrieve from my chambers.” She rose from the throne, stretching out all the cricks and kinks she acquired from staying still for so long. “Would you mind meeting me at the front of the palace with the entourage?”

 

“Uh, certainly,” Iceberg said, “but what is it that you need to get from your quarters all of a sudden?”

 

As she started down the corridor that led to her private quarters, Glacier glanced back at a slightly confused Iceberg, giving her sly smile before turning and continuing down the hall.

 

“A queen has to have  _ some  _ secrets, you know.” 

 

<<•♥•>>

 

Within her private chambers, Glacier walked over to the bookshelf that stood near the window. Her talons traced over the spines of the many pieces of literature that the shelf held, admiring the feeling of worn leather that well-used books had. Her claw stopped its movement once she felt what she was looking for: a relatively new book with gilded edges. Its title read,  _ Firmament: A Dance by Moonlight _ . Glacier took the book from its place on the shelf, revealing behind it what she was really looking for: a plain, white box that was wide and long, but not very tall. 

 

After she retrieved the box, Glacier replaced the book back on the shelf. She pulled the box in front of her and removed the lid, revealing its contents to be a sand yellow shawl adorned with a variety of intricate patterns and designs. Glacier pulled the simple piece of clothing from its container and held it in front of her, making sure it was in the same pristine condition as it was when she last saw it. 

 

“Blaze is always mentioning how cold it is this far north,” Glacier whispered to herself. She ran her claws through the smooth fabric, admiring how it seemed to flow like water through her talons. “I truly do hopes she likes it — it took quite the effort to complete this in just a week,” she said as she carefully placed the shawl back in its box. 

 

Glacier smiled softly as she thought of Blaze and how the Sandwing would react once she saw what Glacier had made for her. 

 

“It’s worth the effort, though. To see that smile of hers again… it is most certainly worth it.”

 

<<•♥•>>

 

Glacier and Iceberg stood in the antechamber that led into Blaze’s throne room, waiting as one of Blaze’s guards announced their arrival to the princess. A few moments later, the same guard poked her head into the antechamber and informed them that they could enter. 

 

Before they walked inside, however, Glacier checked to make sure that the box with Blaze’s gift inside was still tucked safely underneath her wing. After doing so, she turned to Iceberg and asked, “Are you sure that I look fine?”

 

“You look marvelous, darling,” Iceberg replied. “Now, it’s best not to keep your princess waiting, right?”

 

Glacier nodded and gave her friend a broad smile. “Right.”

 

Upon entering the throne room, the first thing that Glacier noticed was that Blaze was already present and waiting for her guests, unlike the last time that she had visitors. The Sandwing smiled as Glacier and Iceberg approached the foot of the throne, and she stepped down to meet them. Before she could a good look at either one of her guests, however, Iceberg stepped forward toward Blaze, drawing the Sandwing’s attention to her. 

 

Iceberg cleared her throat before saying with a bow, “May I present to you, Princess Blaze, Queen Glacier of the Icewings.” 

 

Blaze started to question the sudden use of formality, but anything she was about to say got stuck in her throat as she finally noticed what was different about Glacier. As she stood there, Blaze admired how Glacier’s arctic blue eyes were accentuated by the makeup that she wore, something that only served to enhance her natural beauty. Realizing that she had been staring for quite a while, Blaze quickly looked away, blushing. 

 

“Y-you, uh… You look really pretty, Glacier…” Blaze said, barely even being heard in the dead silence of the throne room. 

 

Seeing Iceberg wink and motion for her to come forward, Glacier stepped up to Blaze, who was still trying to hide the obvious redness of her scales. She took a deep breath to steady herself, Glacier reached down to clasp one of Blaze’s claws in her own, eliciting a gasp from the princess. When Blaze whipped around to look at her, Glacier gave her a coy smile.

 

“Blaze,” she began, speaking just loudly enough so that only Blaze could hear her, “would you mind accompanying me to your private quarters? I’d love to speak with you… alone.”

 

“O-oh!” Blaze yelped. At this point, her face was as red as a tomato. “O-of course! Just, uh, f-follow me, if you would…” 

 

“Certainly,” Glacier replied with a smile. As Blaze started down the corridor that led to her chambers, Glacier glanced back at Iceberg’s shocked expression at the current turn of events, relishing in the disbelieving look that covered her friend’s face before hurrying down the hall after Blaze. 

 

<<•♥•>>

 

When they had made it Blaze’s private quarters, Glacier noticed immediately that while Blaze made no effort to start a conversation, she had instead opted for sitting much closer to Glacier than she had during their last visit. The princess still refused to look at her, so Glacier decided to take matters into her own claws.

 

“So, Blaze,” Glacier began, “how have you been since we last met?”

 

Blaze nearly jumped at the sudden sound of someone speaking. “O-oh, I’ve been fine. I’ve just been staying around the fortress doing… princess things.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Glacier remarked. She racked her brain to find something to talk about before their conversation ended much sooner than she wanted it to. After a minute of quick thinking, her eyes lit up as she thought of the perfect solution to get Blaze talking again.

 

“Forgive me if I seem a bit nosy, but I was wondering… Have you managed to procure any new outfits since my last visit?” Glacier asked. 

 

At hearing Glacier’s question, Blaze’s face lit up all at once. “I did, actually! Ooh, you’ve just  _ got  _ to see this one,” she said before hurrying behind a screen at one of the walls of her room. While Blaze was back there, Glacier heard the sounds of rummaging and multiple boxes being thrown to the side. 

 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Blaze called out from behind the screen. “I hope you don’t mind, but before you left last week, I  _ kinda  _ managed to get Iceberg to tell me what your clothing measurements are, so I  _ kinda  _ picked out a few things for you, too,” she said. 

 

_ Oh dear,  _ Glacier thought to herself.  _ Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting  _ that. 

 

After Blaze reappeared from behind the screen with numerous articles of clothing balancing on her wings, she and Glacier continued their conversation between trying on the various outfits that Blaze had picked out. Glacier particularly liked the ivory colored scarf that the Sandwing picked out for her; its light colors blended in nicely with her bright scales. Blaze also showed off a pair of matching earrings that she had bought for the two of them; one was in the shape of a crescent moon, while the other depicted a shining sun. Glacier’s scales darkened slightly when Blaze moved closer to her in order to affix the moon earring to her left ear. 

 

As more and more time passed, however, their lively conversation eventually began to dwindle. Noticing that it was almost time for her to leave once more, Glacier decided to take the opportunity to give Blaze the gift that she had made for her. 

 

“Blaze, I—” Glacier took a moment to steady her rising nerves, and unfurled her left wing, allowing the box contained within to drop into her waiting talons. “I... got you something as well,” she whispered as she held the present out for Blaze to take into her claws. 

 

Blaze carefully took the plainly marked box from Glacier’s talons, holding it with a level of reverence that one might equate with a dragon that had just found a priceless artifact right beneath their claws. With slightly trembling claws, she removed the lid of the box, gasping once she saw the beautifully made shawl within. “This… this is for me?” she asked, disbelievingly. 

 

Glacier nodded, not even bothering trying to fight the warmth rising up to her scales. She embraced it instead, allowing the feelings she felt for the dragon in front of her to rise to the surface. “I remembered how, when you first came here, you would always remark on how cold it is this far north, so I made this… for you.” 

 

Blaze’s eyes widened as she took in Glacier’s words. Breathing deeply, she slowly and carefully set the box down to the side. Before Glacier even had time to react, Blaze crashed into her, wrapping her arms around the Icewing in a fierce hug. Glacier was just about to reciprocate the action when she suddenly felt Blaze bury her head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her all the while. Glacier sat there in stunned silence for a moment but quickly recovered, moving to wrap her arms around Blaze and to place her head atop of hers, humming in contentment. 

 

As the two sat there, wrapped in each other’s embrace, Glacier looked down with a loving smile at the slightly smaller dragon that she held in her arms. 

 

_ I suppose… I suppose it’s not so bad to fall in love with a princess after all. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here we are! I can't believe that I've actually managed to go this long on this site without writing a single blacier fic (even though it's literally my username), but now it's happening. While I am planning on this fic being multichapter, I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to update, so please bear with me on that end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! See ya!


End file.
